


The one I live for, by death we meet.

by Cybermushroom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Imaginary Friends, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Other, Slightly based on Peter Pan, The Cupboard Under The Stairs (Harry Potter), very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybermushroom/pseuds/Cybermushroom
Summary: Sorrow filled his empty chest as he watched the boy waiting for another. The poor child had but only one to call a companion, a mere figment of his imagination. And although the boy was right that everyone will never get along in this world, he was wrong about the other side of life.For there is no other side of life, he of all people should know. After all, who knows what's after life better than Death himself?





	The one I live for, by death we meet.

“Do you think… that in another world... maybe one without adults, everyone could get along?”

 

Harry waited patiently for an answer, watching the spindly spiders flutter about him silently.

 

Quietness filled the little house on Surrey Drive, moonlight bathing the streets in an earthly glow and the boy waited.

 

And waited.

 

 

“Tom, why can’t they just get along?” Silence met his question and beyond the stairs, up above and in the heavenly skies, stars twinkled, oh so high.

 

“Wouldn’t it be great to see the other side?” A soft smile twisted his ghoulish cheeks that were once puffed with youth.

 

“Would you meet me on the other side?”

 

A small breeze carried through the back window, a short door creaked on its hinges.

 

“I’ll wait for you, Tom.”

 

A small hand reached out to no one, wondering when he'd be taken from this horrid place. "We'll all get along on the other side."

 

Viridescent eyes crinkled tiredly, worn from the strain of the worlds woes. Carmine painted the child’s thin fingers, grasping onto death with all the force of one on deaths end.

With a dying wish resting on the tip of his tongue, one last puff of air shook the boys frail chest.

 

 

 

 

Death found that not all mercies were merciful. But Death has no conviction over life, only sanctuary.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hint 1: The "other side" is heaven and Harry is determined to meet his (imaginary) friend Tom there. 
> 
> Hint 2: "The only place different people can get along with each other is in heaven."


End file.
